


Newsies Goretober

by fandomtrashiness, Specs_is_an_icon



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Battle-axes, Blood, Death, Decapitation, Gore, Kidnapping, Killing, Knives, M/M, Stabbing, Swearing, Swords, Tags will be added as we go, Violence, fighting to the death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specs_is_an_icon/pseuds/Specs_is_an_icon
Summary: 31 days of spooky angsty newsies fics! Halloween spirit!





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> here's our prompt list!

  1. Kidnapping
  2. Blood sport
  3. Playing with knives
  4. Spell
  5. Hey batter batter
  6. Drowning
  7. Transformation
  8. Bullet wounds
  9. Infected
  10. Hanahaki
  11. Mirror/glass
  12. Let the blood flow
  13. Insects
  14. Bruises
  15. Fire/Burned
  16. Obsessed
  17. Nightmare
  18. Execution
  19. Eye trauma
  20. Inner beauty
  21. Self inflicted
  22. Experiment
  23. Cyborg
  24. SQUIP
  25. Frozen
  26. Zombies
  27. Revenge
  28. Hunted down
  29. Sewn together
  30. Till death do us part
  31. Hallucination


	2. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot gets kidnapped by some old colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some chapters will be long, some short. this is a rare one with a happy ending.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: violence, kidnapping, chloroform, death, guns

“I’ll meet you back at the apartment, okay? I just wanna finish this drink.”

“I can wait-”

“It’s fine, Dave. I love you.”

“I love you too, Spot.”

I watch as Davey leaves, waiting until the bar door closes to turn back to the bartender, Race.

“Did you book the band?” I ask.

“Yes, Spot.” Race says. “And it’s really sweet that you’re planning this surprise party for his birthday, but you’re very specific about it.”

“It has to be perfect.”

I down the rest of my drink and stand up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Racer.” I say, pulling on my coat.

I leave the bar, breathing in the crisp New York air. I start walking home, and decide to take a shortcut through an alley when there is a particularly large crowd ahead.

And suddenly there’s something covering my mouth and nose, a wet cloth.

I kick out, but strong arms grab me. They pin my arms to my sides and hold my head still. I still continue to fight for the first few minutes but as the sweet smelling cloth starts to take effect, it gets harder and harder to fight it. As my vision fades, I can feel them pick me up and move me. I barely feel the impact of the floor before everything goes dark. 

****

I wake up with a pounding headache. I’m tied to a chair, and there’s a knife to my throat.

“Oscar.” I say, recognizing my captor immediately. “I told you, I’m done with crime! I’m not doing anything for you anymore.”

“Tell that to the boss.” Oscar smirks.

Another figure steps forward, dark and menacing.

“Snyder, I’m not one of yours anymore. I paid my debt.”

“You didn’t, ” Snyder says with a smirk, “You still owe us one last thing. After all you are the reason Morris isn’t here”

“What? But I-”

“You tipped the New York police department about a robbery that was going to take place at the World. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out about that ‘anonymous’ tip?”

“I- I-”

“Don’t worry, you have a choice. Either you do this one last job or we kill you and your little pal.. What's his name? Oh, Davey.”

“No! How did you-”

“ Did you really think we would just let you go? We kept tabs on you. Found out about your boyfriend. You never truly escaped Sean, you never will.”

“I paid my debt! What more can you want from me?!”

“One more job. It’s simple, really. Or Davey dies.”

“Fine. What’s the job.”

“We need you to go undercover in a casino in Vegas. You’ll seduce the owner, then get all the cash. 500,000, we’ll grab it right from under his nose.”

“I- fine. But can I at least call Davey? He’s probably worried out of his mind right now. He’ll call the cops if I just disappear for a few days.”

“Fine.”

Oscar tosses my cell phone at me and calls Davey.

“Spot! Where are you?”

“I’m alright, Dave. I ended up having a few more drinks. I’m leaving the bar now. Racer is gonna take me to a friends house. Be gone a few days.”

“What? Spot, I'm coming to pick you up.”

“No! It's alright, I”m going to an old friend's house, from when I used to live in Brooklyn. I’ll be fine.”

“Spot you- Snyder.”

“Yes, I will be back soon, love.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Love you too.”

The line goes dead. Oscar grabs the phone from me and slips it in his pocket. 

“Wonderful. You have a week to complete the job before we kill Davey. You leave tomorrow morning.” 

“Yes, Mr. Snyder.”

*******

Its hours later when the commotion starts.

Cops burst into the Refuge, shouting, and a gun is suddenly aimed at my head.

Then, a shot.

Then another.

Snyder is suddenly dead on the floor, the Delancey are in cuffs. Davey is untying me (how did he get here?) and wrapping me in a hug.

“Spot I- you scared me”

“I’m sorry. They drugged me, on the way home. They wanted me to work another job. Snyder he- he threatened to kill you.”

“It’s alright, Spot. I’m here, I’m safe. As soon as I hung up I was on the phone to Albert and JoJo at the police station. They tracked your phone here.”

“I- I want to go home.”

Davey leads me to the car, flanked by police officers. They follow us to the apartment, one standing guard.

“They’ll just be here until Oscar’s trial. Then they can’t every hurt you again, love.”

“I love you”

“I love you too. Glad you’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Newsies on a Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: blood, death, violence, killing, weapons, decapitation

I tighten my grip on the sword, my knuckles turning white.

This is humiliating.

Being forced to fight just for some sadist’s enjoyment?

And the problem is, it’s kill or be killed.

So I, Jack Kelly, am a killer.

I’m Snyder’s favorite, because I’m his champion.

It doesn’t matter that I’m only seventeen.

Or that I had a family.

Or that the boys that I’m forced to fight were my neighbors, schoolmates, friends.

Brothers.

But the past is the past. This is my life now, and always will be. 

Racer tightens the straps on my armour, and hands me my shield. 

“Good luck, Jackie.”

It’s a temporary friendship. It’s only a matter of time before one of us is killed, or worse, forced to fight the other. But Race is fast, and I have years of experience, so the last option is almost inevitable. It’s nice while it lasts. 

“Kill the competition.” He says, using Snyder’s favorite saying. 

“Kill the competition.” I echo back.

It’s one last hug before I walk out into the arena. 

There’s a giant cheering crowd like always.

“And fan favorite, Jack Kelly!” A voice announces over the speakers.

I raise my sword in triumph, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

I hate myself.

I look across the arena at my opponent, wielding a battle axe.

It’s Oscar. I never got to know him well, so I guess that will make this easier.

I charge.

His axe makes him slower, so when he blocks my jab I roll away from his first offensive swing.

The crowd roars.

He has broader shoulders and a heavier weapon, I have the advantage of agility. He’s talented though, he’s been training longer than I have.

He swings at my head, and I duck.

I swipe at his legs, but he seems to be unaffected by the wounds.

I take a split second too long being confused by his non-reaction to the blood, and he strikes my left arm.

Shit, I got sloppy.

The crowd jeers as my blood falls to the ground.

I have to finish him.

So I do.

I get his legs again, forcing him to his knees, then take his axe.

I get his head off in one clean motion.

Not as gory a fight as Snyder likes, I’ll get a lecture later.

I raise my weapons into the air as the crowd cheers my name.

And then I leave, the noise echoing in my ears as I go to the medical wing.

Snyder is there, waiting for me.

“Kill the competition.”

“Yes, sir.”


	4. Playing with knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albert is a spy  
the delanceys are the people they are spying against

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: blood, gore, violence, knives, cursing, stabbing, death, killing, murder

“Stay still, Albert.” Oscar says tauntingly.

As if I could move when my wrists and ankles are changed to the wall, putting me in a starfish position.

Morris smirks and steps forward, a throwing knife in his hand.

“This is your best idea on how to get information about the agency?”

Morris throws the knife, and it nails the top of my ear, the cartilage.

I bite my lip to fight back a curse. 

“My turn!” Oscar grabs one of the knives and spins it by its handle. “Anything to say, Albert?”

“Yeah. Fuck you!”

Oscar throws the knife, just catching the top of my shoulder. I hiss at the sting but otherwise, stay silent. I can feel the few drops of blood running down my back and chest, as Morris picks up the next blade. 

His lands on the outside of my forearm, making a larger cut this time. The blood flows faster there, running down my arm. I can feel tears sting my eyes, but have somehow remained silent. 

“Tell us where your headquarters are.”

“Never.”

“No?” Oscar says with a smirk.

“Never.”

He grabs another blade and throws. It takes a few seconds to register where he hit, because all I can feel is blinding pain. I let out a scream. My hand. There’s a knife in my hand. Fuck.

“I’ll talk!” I all but cry. 

The pain is too much. 

“Where is your headquarters?”

“Manhattan”

“That’s a large place, Albert. Where?”

“The World Newspaper center. It's our main base”

“Wonderful. Now how do we get in?”

“I’m not telling you that Morris.”

Morris grabs another blade and it lands just above my knee.

“Fuck! Alright! You- you type in 1899 into the keypad behind the old newspaper distribution center. Then the gates open. Can you let me go now?”

“Nope” Oscar smirks, and lands another blade in my side. 

I scream again, the pain wiping out my vision for a few seconds. 

“P-please…”

Blood runs down my arms, leg and chest, tears down my face. 

I try to think of better times, distract myself from the pain. 

It doesn’t work.

I scream, the pain overwhelming me.

Thud.

I have a second to stare at the knife lodged in my throat in numb shock before everything turns black.


End file.
